


Jack-O-Lanterns

by aqueentorattlestars



Series: ACOTAR Halloween [1]
Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Drabble and a Half, F/M, Halloween, Jack-o-Lanterns, Nessian - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 17:53:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12237786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aqueentorattlestars/pseuds/aqueentorattlestars
Summary: Rhysand and Feyre are throwing a Halloween party. They have enlisted Nesta and Cas to make a Jack-O-Lantern despite Nesta not wanting to. In typical fashion, Nessian complete the task given to them. With a twist.





	Jack-O-Lanterns

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt from tumblr and I just had way too much fun with it. Honestly, I'm thinking about writing a second part to this!

She had shown up uninvited and unannounced; a hailstorm of furious determination and utter frustration. A look that—as Cassian had learned early on—did not bode well for him.  Usually, that look was presented to him when he had  _intentionally_  set about to push her buttons. Tonight was not that case. The male was half tempted to just pretend he was not home and hide from whatever it was that had Nesta riled up that night. Yet, as he looked through the peep hole, he noticed something in her arms that made him smile.A pumpkin.  
A fucking huge pumpkin that looked like it had been clawed at already.The smile broadened into grin as he swung the door open and said, “Well, well, well. What do we have here, Nes?”  
  
Her eyes flashed at the use of that nickname. “I told you not to call me that,” she hissed, “You’re going to help me make a jack-o-lantern.”  
  
“Asking nicely wouldn’t hurt you, would it?”  
  
“Cutting your balls off wouldn’t hurt me, either.”  
  
“I love you too,” he said as Nesta pushed her way into his apartment, plopping the pumpkin onto the kitchen counter. Cas watched with a bemused grin, sauntering over with pants hanging loosely on his hips. “Soooo, what are you wanting to do exactly?” he questioned, leaning over the counter to watch as she searched for a knife.  
  
“I told you. Make a jack-o-lantern. Rhys and Feyre have this  _grand_ idea of everyone doing a little something for the Halloween party. They assigned us to make a jack-o-lantern,” Nesta replied shortly, annoyed that she was having to explain herself.   
  
“I gathered that much, babycakes. But what exactly are you wanting on the jack-o-lantern?”  
  
Nesta stopped and looked up at him. For the first time that night, a rare smile curled onto her lips as she answered, “A bat.” “Awwwww, you’re making a bat for your favorite Illyrian? I’m touched, Nes.”  
  
Blue eyes sparked with utter delight as she female smirked, “Sure. If that’s what you want to think.”  
  
Nesta smiles never meant well.  But he went along with it anyway.   
  
Together, they cut open the pumpkin—Cas outright laughing as Nesta shuddered at the way the innards felt—but Nesta had insisted she be in charge of the actual design with the argument that artistic ability ran in the Archeron family.   
That had been an outright lie.

  
And, as Cassian returned back to look at the finished product, he wondered if he should laugh or yell at what his goddess of death had done.Oh.  
She had made a bat alright.  
A bat with a certain High Lord’s head on it with a pathetically small wingspan.   
  
Rhysand should have learned by now that one could not force Nesta Archeron into doing anything she did not want to do.   
  
“Nesta?”  
  
“Hm?” 

 “This is the best damned jack-o-lantern I’ve ever seen.” 

That smile turned onto him and, for the first time in his life, he heard her laugh. 


End file.
